


New Beginnings

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Yeah, I know what you’re all thinking, but these two men will always be in my heart. I hope you like this one, my lovelies, and I hope it makes you all feel better. Onwards and upwards.





	New Beginnings

There are things in his life that Darren regrets. Loving Chris is not one of them.  **  
**

Stealing that one bottle of bourbon from his dad when he was sixteen. Not taking the opportunity to apologize to someone who gave him more than he deserved. Making a rash decision that turned the rest of his life into an uncontrollable inferno.

 

But not loving a man who made him feel whole, who made everything seem worthwhile, and for whom he would willingly give his life in order to save.

 

Never will he apologize for loving Chris.

 

They’d sat together that morning, Chris holding Darren while he shook. Kissing him softly when he almost bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, murmuring sweet assurances all the while.

 

Slipping Darren’s ring on, picking out his t-shirt, and then kissing him goodbye at the door.

 

Letting him back into the house in the dead of night, and holding him as he cried.

 

Once Darren’s head had stopped aching, and Chris had stopped obsessively making tea, they’d sat down on the couch, calendar in hand. They’d neatly planned out every month from now. It makes Chris feel better, Darren knows. He likes the organisation, he likes being ahead, he likes facing things with his weapons in hand.

 

They talk until it’s no longer late, but early. Darren’s phone is exploding, and though his notifications are turned off, the lock screen flashes in an infinite stream. Chris takes it and locks it in the bread bin.

 

He wakes in the morning refreshed. It’s the beginning of the end.


End file.
